


Cold Coffee

by AbandonedGhost



Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedGhost/pseuds/AbandonedGhost
Summary: Another in the "A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn" Series.Post Canon Parting Ways. Sean has nightmares that keep him up and Finn wants to spoil his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Fean server for the tickle discussion that made me wanna write this!

A panicked, cold sweat. A heart hammering so God damn hard that his stomach turned. Sean had woken up from a nightmare again. His adrenaline pumping and his breath hitching. 

"Sweetie. Hey…" gentle, familiar hands reached out and rubbed his back. Slow, tender circles. "Ya alright, Sweetheart?" Finn was used to this.

"Mm…" he trembled a little, trying to calm himself down. He was tired of these nights. Over and over again. Keeping him from proper rest. "Yeah."

"Come here, Honey," he coaxed. Arms wrapping around his boyfriend, pulling him close to his chest. "'s okay. I'm here. You're here. You're safe. Daniel's safe. Everything's okay, Sweetie." 

Allowing his boyfriend to encase him, he nuzzled into the familiar Earthy smell of his chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled tiredly.

Finn gave him a squeeze, placed a kiss on top of his head. "Hey, now, what have I told ya about apologizing for this? Cut it out." 

Sean stayed quiet. Face stayed buried in the cotton of Finn's shirt. He hated feeling like this. Like a burden. An annoyance. A baby that needed to be coddled.

"I love you," Finn added. His fingertips tracing the nape of his partner's neck, over his shoulder, down his spine. Lips touched tenderly against Sean's forehead then his temple. "You went through so much and you're so strong after everythin' and I'm fuckin amazed by you, Sweetheart."

Sean wrapped his arms around him. Squeezing, cuddling, nuzzling. Felt so warm and safe with Finn. The only person he could ever trust like this. "I love you too," he whispered. "I just... am so sick of this."

"I know, Baby." More trailing of fingers. More softly placed kisses. "Just relax. Try to get some more sleep. I'm right here."

Sometimes, the one-eyed young man would feel so overwhelmed with love for his partner. So grateful for how helpful, so sweet, so considerate he was every time Sean fell apart or lost himself to his invasive thoughts. The bad dreams, the paranoia, the depression - Finn was amazing with all of it. 

And with the gentle, soothing caresses from his boyfriend - Sean eventually fell back asleep. No more nightmares the rest of the evening.

In the morning, Sean woke up to an empty bed. Sun making its way in through the one open fold in their bedroom curtain. He squints in the general direction, sits up groggily. 

"Mornin' Sweetie!" Finn cheerfully busts through the bedroom door. Two mugs of coffee in his hands. 

Noticeably perking up at the sight of his boyfriend, Sean smiles warmly, reaching out to take one of the coffee cups. Takes a tentative sip. It's hot and black and bitter, the way he enjoys it.

Unlike Finn who basically just adds a teaspoon of coffee to his cream. 

"Thanks." Sean sips from his cup again. 

Bending down, Finn places a little kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "What do ya wanna do today?"

A shrug. "I dunno. You have any ideas?" 

"A few," Finn grins a cheeky grin. "Kinda wanna spoil ya today."

Sean blinks from behind his coffee mug. "Spoil me?"

"Ya been so tense, haven't been sleepin' well. Think you need a day to just… enjoy yourself. Haven't really since you've been here…"

Placing his cup on the stand beside the bed, Sean sighs. "I'm fine, Finn." 

A chuckle. The dreaded young man leaned down, planting an enticing kiss against Sean's neck. "You are fine, Sean Diaz." His voice a purr. He sets his mug next to Sean's.

A huff that turned into a small laugh. Sean turned his head, kissing Finn's cheek then down his jaw. "Pffft. Shut up, Jackass," he murmured at the end of his trail of kisses, unable to hide his grin.

The older of the pair paused, a devilish smile playing on his parted lips. A beat of silence. Then Finn tackled his boyfriend into the bed - laying Sean on his back again. "What did ya just say to me, Sweetie?" Teasing. Mischievous. Sean's wrists pinned back. 

A snort escaped Sean. He looked up at his partner's face, his one eye studying the cute little smirk. Finn pinning him down like this was making him start to feel warm below the waist. "I said I love you," a sweet smile flashed at his boyfriend. 

Finn softened for a moment. Rocked forward and planted a tiny peck on his boyfriend's mouth. This motion allowed Sean to take advantage - the brief loosening of Finn's hands lead to Sean being able to slip his wrist free and immediately go for his sides - Finn's Achilles heel.

Mercilessly, Sean tickled him. Fingers swiftly wriggling along his thin frame. 

Finn crumpled. A breathy chuckle turning into full blown hysterics. Whimpering and whining, Finn flopped off of where he'd been straddling Sean - rolled onto the side of the bed. His voice hit highs and lows between his giggling and his desperate requests of freedom.

"Betrayal!" Finn shouts finally, tossing his weight and wrestling Sean. The two young men gasping from the fits of laughter they were both in. Their energy depleting. Sean would lazily trail his hands down Finn's hips, giving his partner false hope, before attacking him with fierce tickles again. 

It got to a point where Finn was in literal tears. Heaving breaths. Sean thought it was fucking hilarious. Laughed right into his partner's face as he watched him. 

"Truuuce," Finn whined, a twitching mess tangled with Sean now. "White flag. I surrender."

The younger of the pair finally released the control he had over his victim. Still chuckling. Finn groaned. 

"Have I… told you you're cute?" asked Sean, a hand sliding through Finn's dreads now. A pause. "I love your laugh." 

"I take it back, I'm not spoiling yer ass today," grumbled Finn. "You brat." He raised his arm and playfully spanked his partner. 

This just made Sean chuckle again. "I love you."

"I love ya, too." 

"So what are we doing today?" 

"Anything your heart desires, Sweetie," responded Finn. 

"What if we just… stay in bed all day?"

Picking his head up, Finn gave an ecstatic grin at his partner. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Gripping the back of Finn's neck, Sean pulled him in for a long, sensually slow kiss. 

Sean couldn't deny he struggled. With everything that had happened. Sometimes he missed his brother so much it physically pained him. Other times he would get suckerpunched with fear that his past would catch up to him somehow. The day at the border played on loop in his dreams, and the day with his dad, and the day with the church… over and over his past played like an awful movie.

But some days, some moments, his heart was so full. He had someone who gave up everything for him. Someone who loved him. And he couldn't believe how lucky that made him. 

He grinded his hips into his boyfriend's, panting. Ready for a day of rolling around in bed and not thinking about anything but Finn. Our coffee would get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests for this series !! You can message me on INSTA/TWITTER/TUMBLR at RoseRiku !


End file.
